The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Erysimum, botanically known as Erysimum linifolium and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jenny Brook’. The new cultivar was discovered in a cultivated garden in Cerdigion, Wales in 2001. Both the male and female parents are unknown individual plants of Erysimum. ‘Jenny Brook’ was first propagated in 2001 in Cerdigion, Wales.
The new cultivar was discovered in Cerdigion, Wales in 2001 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over a 7-year period in Cerdigion, Wales and Lancaster, Pa. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in the European Union on Apr. 19, 2006. ‘Jenny Brook’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.